food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Milk
Milk is a summonable Food Soul who is given to you at the start of the game. 'Background' Her beautiful white hair and snowy eyes really catch people's attention. She will often remain quiet when around her friends, and when a friend is in danger she will come to the rescue straight away. However, it seems that she has no patience. If she has to repeatedly accomplish the same thing over and over, she acts as if it were disastrous. 'Info' 'Skills' Super Milk Bottle (Normal Skill) *Milk summons a super baby bottle, reviving the allied team member with the lowest blood volume by 10 health points each second over 3 seconds, at the same time deploying a shield, absorbing 25 points of damage over 2 seconds. Milk Shower (Energy Skill) *Milk summons a heavy rain to recover the health of allied team members, reviving the health of all team member by 170 points. Super Milk Shower (Combo/Linked Skill) *(Paired with Black Tea) Milk summons a heavy rain to recover the health of allied team members, reviving the health of all team member by 221 points. Fondness Integrated Contract : +2% HP Pure White Contract: +2% Attack Power True Contract: +1% Attack Power, +1% Attack Speed Bio |-| Bio 1 = Start of It All Though I knew all along that he was a rash and whimsical Food Soul who would never think about the consequences of his actions, I never would have thought that he would actually open a coffe house called 'Satan', which was the dying wish of his Cooking Attendant lord. His great master had struggled his whole life to bring coffee to the world, and he had always fought against the extremists who defined coffee as a "beverage of the demons". He and I are the same you know; both of us were summoned to our lord's side to accompany him to traverse the human world thoughout his short existence. Yet, in the wake of his cooking attendant lady's passing, coffee had been accepted by the masses and spread around the world like wildfire. I am keenly aware that nothing could have gone so well had it not been for his great efforts. He is the Food Soul born of coffee; he is known to the world as - Coffee. Other than the everyday business affairs, the 'Satan Coffee House' has a secret business that is only available to human beings: Missions. There is no doubt that there are those in the human world who take issue with the way we Food Souls do things so to avoid detection, Coffee chose location in the middle of a dense forest; completely disconnected from the human world. Meanwhile, he set up black boxes around Greelow where we can receive our assignments. "As long as you write down your wish and put it into the black box along with enough money, all your wishes will come true." This is a myth that has suddenly spread throughout the human realm at unimaginable speeds. The missions just keep coming and the coffee business is booming. Though the myth says "All your wishes will come true", we can't actually accept every mission that comes our way. We often receive missions like "Make me the richest person in the world" or "I wish to fly in the sky like a bird". These are the ones that we find both funny and ludicrous, so we just return the money along with the letter back to the sender. Of course, we also get our share of assignments with malintent, but Coffee has never shown them to us. I once saw a letter when I was cleaning the house. I know that Coffee tried to maintain peace with the humans in his own way. So to uphold the positive image of the humans in our hearts, he took the dark assignments himself. Actually, he is a pretty smart guy, but when he is around friends, he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. |-| Bio 2 = Feeling Persistent Unlike Coffee and Tiramisu, I don't have any particular aspirations. There is nothing I've been through that is worth mentioning. I'm not the complicated, emotional creature that the human being is. So, I take everything as it comes, nothing is important to me except spending my time with friends at 'Satan Coffee' House. Today's 'Satan Coffee' is radically different from when it was first established. We are now getting dragged into dealings with an increasing number of food souls. When I was passing through Light Kingdom with Coffee and Tiramisu, I even picked up a Food Soul that could almost be called a "Fallen Angel". With great effort we dinally got the Food Soul to spill her guts. She is different from Coffee. I thought that the Food Soul could be like us and shrug off the death of the Cooking Attendants like we do. But she is living in the past and was not willing to let it go. She is clinging onto the memories of a time gone by for dear life. We advised her that we could use an outside force to help block out the memories if she wanted to forget. But she never gave us a straight answer. "I don't want to forget her, so that she can live on in my memory." What a weird Food Soul she is. Is the morose feeling we all had as we watched our lord die the same as she experienced? Probably not. What she experienced should be stronger emotions. I have never met such a Food Soul like her, so I have been paying more attention to her. She and I have gradually become friends. Seeing her let go of the past like this makes me happy for her. What is this feeling? I don't know, but I don't hate it. Dialogue *'Summoned: ''"Even if I'm not familiar with something, I will do my best to help you in any way." *'''Login: "Ah, you're back." *'Ice Arena: '"Have you come to see me?" *'Skills: '"No need to worry, I'm here." *'Level Up/Ascend: '"I'm so very happy to be able to help you." *'Fatigued: '"I'm sorry, now I just want to rest." *'Recovering: '"Uugh... I always feel at ease when I am by your side, Master Attendant." *'Attack/Formation: '"When I'm together with Master Attendant, I always come across scenery I have never seen before." *'Lost/Knockout: '"Sorry..." *'Notice:' "Food is ready." *'In Contact 1' (Main Interface Mascot): "Can you not touch my horns? They're very troublesome to maintain." *'In Contact 2' (Main Interface Mascot): "... I'm sorry, I don't want to repeat the same thing." *'In Contact 3 '(Main Interface Mascot): "What do I usually do during the day? Oh... I guess I don't do anything special." 'Tips' Summoning Recipe - Milk and Black Tea synergize well because they are each other's partner for linked skills. Category:Female Characters Category:Drink Category:Unknown